


Heat

by SomethingAboutAMagpie



Series: A/B/O in Space [1]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alpha Zhane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Andros, Pre-Series, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutAMagpie/pseuds/SomethingAboutAMagpie
Summary: Andros had known from a young age that, no matter which alpha claimed him, he’d be well taken care of.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the battle that put Zhane into cryo. I couldn't help myself and I had to write some smut.

Being a male omega on KO-35 was like gold.

Andros had known from a young age that, no matter which alpha claimed him, he’d be well taken care of. He’d been reminded by his parents daily that, one day, he would be mated off to someone that would do everything for him, treat him like a king, and he’d never want for anything more.

He’d never expected that, given his presentation, he’d be chosen to be a Power Ranger.

And he never expected that his best friend would become his mate.

Zhane was something special, an alpha with a pure heart, a blinding smile, and all the love in the world to give. He made Andros’ heart flutter every time they locked eyes. He loved the way it felt when Zhane took his hand, when they patched each other up after battles.

And he loved that Zhane’s rut always lined up with his heat.

He loved it when they were able to take their time, how Zhane would bury his face into Andros’ neck just as his heat began, inhaling his scent. How Zhane would shiver at the smell of his omega, just on the cusp of fertility.

And he especially loved it when Zhane got rough, pushing him through the Megaship, commanding DECA to seal off their room until further notice.

Andros always felt slick pooling in his uniform pants when Zhane’s hand pressed tight to his lower back as he was guided to their bunk, heat coming on hard and fast at his mate’s sudden shift in attitude. The tone Zhane’s voice took on, dark and tinged with need, dominant, but still somehow gentle; that tone always got Andros. He could hardly help himself; the moment the doors slid shut, he was on his mate with a rough kiss.

Zhane compensated for Andros’ enthusiasm. His arms locked tightly around the omega’s waist to keep them from toppling over. “Hey, hey, come on, Andros. We have all night,” he teased, walking his mate backwards towards their bed. “No need to throw yourself at me. Don’t I always take care of you during your heats? I thought I was a good mate.”

Andros had to bite back a whine of need, letting himself be maneuvered to the bunk, his legs already beginning to fail him. He could feel the heat of Zhane through their clothes. Too many layers, his brain reminded him, too many layers between their skin. All he wanted was Zhane's warmth pressed against him. He wanted the alpha's scent to overwhelm him, and the clothing was blocking it just enough to frustrate.

Zhane's lips on Andros' jaw were a welcome distraction from instinct. He practically purred as Zhane pressed open-mouthed kisses across his jaw and the start of his neck. He began to relax in his mate's hold, trusting that Zhane would do everything he needed. "That's a good boy," Zhane's voice was low in Andros' ear. "Such a good team leader, just relax and let me take good care of you."

Andros' body went pliable, comfortable, as Zhane slid hands across his chest and into the shoulders of his jacket. He pushed the grey material from Andros' heated body to the mattress, reaching behind his mate to unzip the back of his tight red shirt. "Zhane," Andros murmured softly as he turned to press his nose into Zhane's silver and blonde hair. "Zhane..."

Zhane's lips curled into a grin, dropping kisses along the curve of Andros' neck as he lowered the shirt down his mate's slim shoulders. "Does this feel good?" He asked. His nose brushed over the scent gland behind Andros' ear, mouth fitting over the bite mark he'd left behind the first time they'd mated.

Andros let out a hum of appreciation, tilting his head. His silky ponytail fell to one side, and Zhane couldn't help himself. His hand trailed over the opposite shoulder to grasp the tie holding Andros' hair and tugged it loose, letting the brown and blonde streaks cascade over his mate's back.

Hands fitted themselves over Andros' thin hips to guide him back further on the bunk. The drag of the mattress over the seat of his uniform pants made the slick that had already leaked from him much more obvious. The wet fabric clung to his skin in the most uncomfortable way possible, and Andros had to fight to keep an expression of disgust off of his face.

Zhane, almost as if he could feel the same things that Andros felt, knelt in front of his mate to undo his heavy boots. "It's alright, I'm gonna get you out. Don't you worry," he assured with a wide smile. He brushed his lips over the inside of Andros' knee. "Gonna take such good care of my boy." His fingers curled into Andros' waistband, hardly looking as he undid the uniform pants. "You smell so amazing, Andros," he inhaled sharply at the opening of the omega's pants.

Andros flushed, his legs spreading just slightly as slick began to leak from him again. He kept his face carefully trained into an expression of lust, less longing and needy than he felt inside, even though he knew Zhane could feel his desire through their shared link. Zhane could always read him like a book. All he wanted was to rip off Zhane's uniform, feel his skin on his own, the heat and slickness of sweat. He wanted to satisfy his urges, but he was desperate to appear professional still. His neediness was unbecoming of his career as a Power Ranger.

Zhane wasted no more time in tugging down Andros' uniform pants. They were damp with slick and sweat, obviously uncomfortable for his mate to sit in. He tossed them aside with the rest of Andros' uniform and swept the shirt and jacket to the floor. "Lay back for me, sweetheart," he rumbled low in his chest, instinct taking over at the sight and smell of his mate, stripped bare for him and him alone. "Let me help you." He was already impossibly hard in his own tight, black pants, aching to release his cock from their confines, but Zhane had carefully schooled himself to keep from overwhelming Andros so quickly. His rut could wait. All he wanted in the world was to take care of his omega.

Andros obliged with the tiniest whimper. His soft hair fanned out over his shoulders and around his head, looking as touchable and angelic as the rest of him. An indignant squeak worked its way from his throat when Zhane pushed his legs up to his chest by the backs of his knees without warning, folding him nearly in half on the bunk. He didn't have time to protest when he felt the heat of his mate's mouth between his cheeks, lapping at the slick that still dripped, thick and wet, from his hole. He barely had time to wrap his mind around the feeling before Zhane, nose bumping against Andros' perineum, pushed his tongue inside. The muscles gave way easily, his body receptive to any kind of intrusion when his heat started.

Zhane moaned at the taste of Andros. His slick was sweet, intoxicatingly so, as it always was. He loved starting off Andros' heat with something like this. He loved the way his mate fell apart around his tongue and his hands, how it made him long for more. It would never be enough to bore him.

Andros reached down to take a small handful of Zhane's hair, barely able to wrap his fingers around it from the angle. He bit back a whimper at the drag of Zhane's tongue over his rim as it thrusted in and out of him, slowly at first, and then faster.

Zhane peeked up over the rise of Andros' lower stomach. The omega's cock was hard against his hip, weeping precum down his abdomen toward his chest. From where he was, crouched at the side of the bunk, he couldn't see Andros' face, only the clenched muscles in his neck and jaw from holding back his pleasure. He pulled his tongue free once more to lap a hot stripe over Andros' weeping hole, determined to break his silence.

It was all a part of the game Zhane played with Andros, to break him down to his instincts. It didn't take long when he was in heat.

That's why he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face when Andros' legs began to quake and a low moan worked its way up from somewhere around his lover's face. Zhane rubbed his palms over the back of Andros' soft thighs. "How am I doing, Andros?"

Andros raised his head just enough to look down between his legs at Zhane. His pupils were blown wide, swallowing what little of his irises remained. "Please..." he whimpered softly. "Please...I need more..." His legs fell open wide, presenting himself to his mate. "I'll do anything, please, Zhane..."

Zhane didn't wait, shrugging out of his jacket and fighting his boots and pants to get them free of his body. His shirt was more of a struggle as he undid the back zipper with both hands. He cursed softly when he had problems with it before he finally freed himself of what was left of his clothing and draped himself over Andros. "I've been holding back for so long, I'm...so close to my rut. I can't stop thinking about being buried inside you..."

Andros let out a choked noise, his hands coming up to dig into Zhane's short hair. "Please..." He gasped into Zhane's ear when he felt his mate's erection, hard and leaking, poking against his hip. He always forgot just how big Zhane was. "Please, I want it, too, please..." He guided Zhane into the cradle of his hips, thighs on either side of his lover.

Zhane ran his hands over Andros' thighs appreciatively. "You look so beautiful. You're perfect." He pressed one finger to his mate's wet hole and watched as the muscles fluttered around his fingertip, almost as though they wanted to draw him inside. "You need this as much as I do, huh, Andros?"

Andros gave an enthusiastic little nod, pulling Zhane down for a kiss by the back of his head. His lips were hot, almost scorching, on his mate's, his burning need coming out through his mouth.

Zhane kissed back excitedly as he reached down to adjust himself with one hand, lining up the blunt head of his cock with Andros' hole. He rubbed the tip against the omega and delighted in the shiver that went through Andros' entire body, the needy noise that escaped their kiss. He knew just how to tease his mate.

Andros pulled away from Zhane’s lips to give him a look. The unbridled lust in his gaze made his alpha falter, cock sliding wetly through his slick along the crack of his ass. “Zhane...please, just...just do it…” His voice was soft, but commanding. He knew the combination always made Zhane hot for him. “Breed me,  _ please _ …”

Zhane didn't wait to be told twice. He slid into Andros’ yielding body, the muscles practically sucking him in. Moaning, Zhane dropped his head to press kisses over Andros’ collar bones. He bottomed out easily in his mate’s slick heat and rested for a moment to let them both become accustomed to the feeling. “You're so  _ hot _ , Andros,” he gasped.

Andros gave a tiny mewl, locking his legs around Zhane’s trim hips. His face was flushed, sweaty, and his hips gave a little jerk. “Breed me,” he commanded again, more instantly this time. “I need you to do it, Zhane, I’m…I’m burning up.”

“I know,” Zhane murmured into Andros’ neck. His hips began to pump. “I know, I feel it, too." And he did. His body was practically screaming for him to mate, to thrust, to  _ own _ . His rut hit hard, fast, as always, when Andros was in heat. Thrusting faster, Zhane nibbled at Andros' smooth throat. His omega had such an intoxicating scent, it was overwhelming when his nose was so close to the scent gland. Musky and deep, sweet, like honey. Honey was his favorite.

Andros let out little gasps and groans as Zhane's speed picked up, hips snapping up to meet every thrust. His cock was leaking all over his belly. "Zhane, Zhane!" He repeated his mate's name like a mantra. His hands came up to dig into Zhane's shoulder blades. He could feel the movement of muscles beneath the alpha's skin, smooth and lean, as he was bred.

"Andros..." Zhane nosed at Andros' throat again, tipping his head back to press kisses along the skin. "Oh, Andros...you smell so good, oh..." His hips stuttered slightly when he felt his mate clench down on his pulsing length. "Andros..."

Andros's nails bit into Zhane's skin and he grunted. "Zhane!" He was close, so close. He could practically  _ taste _ his orgasm, his legs drawing his mate as deep as he could go. "Please...I'm almost...there..."

"You want me to knot you?" Zhane's voice was hushed, gruff, in Andros' ear. He grinned when he felt Andros quiver under him. "Fill you with my seed?"

The nod Andros gave made his hair flop weakly against the mattress of their bunk. "Anything, just, please...I need you to..." He gave a sharp cry when Zhane rolled his hips, his erection brushing hard against Andros' prostate. "Please!"

Zhane chuckled softly, holding back a grunt of his own when Andros' muscles clenched again. "I'll do anything for you, Andros..." His words were gentle despite the rasp in his voice. He could already feel his knot swelling, locking him into Andros' warm body. "Anything, always..." A moan escaped his lips when his mate's body bore down on him, pressure across every part of his sensitive cock. He couldn't hold back any further. Zhane began to come, hot and heavy, his seed filling Andros to the brim.

Crying out, Andros joined Zhane, his cock spurting ropes of sticky white come over his stomach and chest. It seemed to go on forever. His heat always brought out the most in him. He trembled in Zhane's embrace as his hips jolted with every stream of come.

Zhane gave a soft breath against Andros' neck, fitting his mouth over his bite mark once more to deepen it. His teeth fit perfectly into the marks. He dug them in just enough to make Andros whine, and both of their hips jerked in unison as their orgasms finally, finally ended.

His knot shrunk down enough for Zhane to pull out. He watched in amusement as come followed his cock, flowing freely down the crack of Andros' ass to the sheets of their bed. "You're a mess," he teased lovingly as he ran a finger through the mix of his come and Andros' slick. The muscles of his mate's hole contracted at the feeling of his touch. "How about I get us some dinner, and when you're hot and ready...we can take care of you again?"

Andros moaned, raising his head to give Zhane a look. "Whatever you think is best," he managed breathlessly. His body temperature had finally fallen enough to be comfortable, but he knew his heat would continue for a few more days. He didn't mind, though, so long as his mate was there to take care of him with the same kind of mind-blowing sex they always had, until it was finally over.

Zhane pressed a kiss to the inside of Andros' knee and took a step back to find his uniform pants. He tugged them on quickly and headed to the synthetron.

Andros let his head fall back to the bunk, panting. He knew, in this moment, that he may be the luckiest omega in the galaxy.


End file.
